


Puppy love

by Meelah



Series: 15 prompts [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Grumpy Fenris (Dragon Age), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meelah/pseuds/Meelah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenris works as a barista. It doesn't suit him.</p>
<p>Prompt 5: love at first sight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy love

Fenris pushes fingers through his hair and sighs annoyed. If he has to make another pumpkin spice latte with soy milk and no foam he's going to do something he'll regret. Next girl in line is holding all her shopping while staring at the menu.

"Uh I'll have..." she says, pouting and Fenris waits trying his hardest not to roll his eyes. "Tall, skinny latte with lots of caramel drizzle!” The girl giggles a looking at her friend, and then at Fenris. "I love caramel,” she adds, blushing.

Fenris stares at her for an extra second, trying to make the girl see how little sense her order makes, but it doesn’t work.

"Right," he says finally picking up a tall cup starting to write her order on it.

"In a venti cup, please!" the girl adds and Fenris puts the cup down, waiting for the inevitable. "Room for the whipped cream!" the girl giggles.

Fenris squints at her and picks up a venti cup scribbling the new order on it, he's now tuned out of what the girl is explaining to her friend. His gaze wanders absent-mindedly, to the door where the customers are coming in. Looks like it has been raining because the man is giving his coat a shake almost like a dog—

—and the time

stands still

because—

—the man must be the most gorgeous thing Fenris has ever laid eyes on. Black hair and brown eyes, scruffy beard and a red scar on his face that would make anyone else look disfigure but just _works_ for this guy. All sound seems muffled as Fenris stares as the man turns to his companion, another black haired man, who doesn’t look pleased giving him a shove.

♫ _You know you are a cute little heart breaker_ ♫

Like some retarded movie, the song starts playing in Fenris' head.

♫ _And you know you are a sweet little lover maker_ ♫

Please, _please_ , let him order something normal.

"Tall americano," the guy says and smiles and—

♫ _Foxy_ ♫

Fenris smiles back at him.

♫ _I wanna take you home, yeah_ ♫  
♫ _I won't do you no harm_ ♫  
♫ _You've got to be all mine, all mine_ ♫

***

“Seriously, Garrett? You made of sugar?”

♫ _If you could only see the beast you've made of me_ ♫

Garrett tries to drown the voice of his brother out with the music from his headphones, sticking his hands deeper into his pockets. It's raining and Carver has insisted on going to get coffee from the new Starbucks few blocks away, as if it's any different to the one they normally go to. He can see Carver's lips moving and he's frowning but Garrett just can't bring himself to care.

♫ _I held it in but now it seems you've set it running free_ ♫

He pushes the door open and shakes his coat sending droplets of water flying and Carver shoves him forward. One of the earbuds falls out but _Florence_ continues to sing as they wait their turn. The girl in front of Garrett has trouble getting the money out of her purse while holding all her bags and Garrett taps on the counter with his fingers.

When he lifts his gaze, the guy behind the counter is staring at him.

♫ _You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to howl_ ♫

Sings _Florence_ in his ear and damn, the guy looks like a wolf with his white hair contrasting his dark skin and eyes that are fiercely intelligent, yet feral.

"Tall americano," Garrett says and—

♫ _You are the moon that breaks the night for which I have to_ ♫

The smile blows him away.

♫ _Howl_ ♫

**Author's Note:**

> Fenris' song is Foxey Lady by Jimi Hendrix  
> Garrett's song is Howl by Florence + The Machine
> 
> There's a bad bad 90s movie reference here somewhere which might make this much more amusing.


End file.
